Out to Lunch
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Amy and Sticks are off to have a special lunch date with their boyfriend, John. Who loves to show them a great time and a great show to the town. A request by my good friend Lexboss.


**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is a one shot for my god friend Lexboss. Please enjoy.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day over the island of Bygone as many of the islands residents were walking around doing the daily routine of shopping or selling to others. As the sun rose and it was getting close to lunch break, two of the islands residents were heading off to have lunch at their favorite place. One of them was a pink hedgehog with a slight swirl in her hair on both sides of her head, green eyes, and was wearing a pink dress, white gloves, darker pink tights, and running shoes while the other was an orange badger with brown stripes on her ears, blue eyes, and wear a brown top with matching skirts and shoes. They were walking down the street of their village, smiling and having a nice talk as people continued to stare at them as they arrived at the café they were heading too.

"So, he's meeting use here?" Amy asked with a smile on her face as she looked at Sticks, and noticed that some people that was watching them were taking pictures of them and she waved at them.

"Yep." Sticks said as she was really excited and smiled wide as the duo walked into the restaurant, sitting in the back as they waited for the person they had com there for. After sitting for a few moments, a figure appeared behind them and grinned as reached down, and began to massage both of their small chests.

"How have you two been doing?" the figure asked as they looked back at him and smiled as it revealed a human named John, their boyfriend who had helped them become huge porn stars with their public sex videos being some of their best sellers. They both smiled at John as he sat down and slid his hands down their body before sliding his hands into Amy's leggings, and began to finger her gently while sliding his other hand into Sticks shorts as he began to finger her as well.

"O-Ohhhh, J-John." Amy moaned out loud as she looked at him with a slightly smile and he smiled back at her as he began to finger her a little harder as he did the same to Stick, who was moaning out loud in the same tone as people around them began to take pictures of them as he clearly was fingering them in public. Both girls were moaning out loud as he continued to finger them a little harder while also kissing them both on their cheeks as he smiled at the people taking pictures and watched them doing it, causing both girls to moan out loud and smiled at the people too. After this went on fro a few more minutes, both girls let out loud screams of pleasure as they began to cum hard his fingers. As their juices ran down their seats, they smiled at her and kissed him on the cheek as he.

"I love having lunch here." he said smiling as he kissed them back on the lips before lifting up his hand, licking their juices from his fingers as he got up and headed off to get their meals as they looked at the people who were still taking pictures of them as had just came with them waving out at them as they continued to take pictures. A few moments later, John came back with all three of their meals as he placed their meals in front of them as he sat in between them while he said, "I love you two."

"W-we love it too." Amy said smiling and panting as Sticks also panted as he smiled back at them before finishing cleaning his fingers, and then returned to eating his meal with them joining in eating their food too. Once they were finished with their lunch, John took them all back as they sat their and blushed a little harder while people continued to look at them. A few moments later he returned with a smile as he looked at them both for a few seconds before he leaned back a bit and undid his pants, releasing his cock into view. They both gasped and blushed for a few seconds before they bother leaned forward, and began to lick his cock for him.

"Oh, Amy. Sticks." he said moaning out loud as he petted their heads while enjoying his girlfriend's tongues on his cock and he was liking it as he looked down at them, smiling as he moaned out a little bit louder. They smiled as they licked his cock a little faster and harder, loving how they were making him moan out loud from the pleasure and he petted their heads as he was getting closer with each of their licks. And then, Amy leaned up and began to suck on his tip for a few moments before removing her mouth and then Sticks began to suck on it after. He moaned out even louder from their licking and soon, he began to cum into Sticks mouth and she drank up some of it. And then she pulled off of it and Amy went to drink the rest of it as he finally finished cumming after a few moments. Once John finished cumming, they both pulled away from his cock and looked up at him as he smiled down at them.

"Thanks for the treat." Amy said smiling at him as she stood up and dusted off her dress while Sticks got up too as she looked at the people who had filmed them the whole time as they sucked off their boyfriend.

"What are we going next?" Sticks asked in an excited tone and smiled at him as he smiled back at them both before he stood up, and grabbed both of their hands.

"We're going on for a walk." he said as he placed the money on the table and headed off with them in toe out of the restaurant.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, the trio were walking down the street of the village and John smiled wide as he held both of his girlfriends hands as people watched them walk past took pictures of them. After walking for a few moments, John and his girl arrived at the center of the village courtyard.

"Well, this place looks great." he said smiling as he looked around and saw how many people were looking at them, wondering what this trio was going to do as he asked, "Are you two ready?"

"Ready?" Amy asked him as she and Sticks looked at each other for a few seconds before Sticks spoke up.

"Ready for what?" Sticks asked as John smiled while letting go of their hands and took a step back from them before he dropped to his knees and reached under both of their skirts. This made both girls gasp as he took hold of their undies and slowly pulled them both down their legs, and then they lifted their feet up to help remove them and he then spun them around is fingers as he looked at them with smile on his face. The duo looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to him with smiles on their faces as Sticks asked, "Who's first?"

"Since you asked, you are Sticks." John said at Sticks as she giggled while the trio looked at the crowd that was gathering around them and saw that people were getting ready to record what was about to happen. He then stepped a little closer to her and kissed her on the lips as he laid her onto the ground as she happily kissed back while also allowing him to part her legs, letting her orange pussy lips to be revealed. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her with a smile on his face as he took out his cock, and lined up his cock with her folds as he slowly pushed it into her pussy. This made her gasp and moaned out loud as she felt his cock enter her and she wrapped her arms around him as the crowd were filming them while Amy was sitting next to them, fingering herself.

"O-OH, yes. John." Sticks moaned out loud as she held him close and smiled wide as he held her close to him like she was holding him as he continued to thrust into her pussy a little harder. As he thrusts in and out of her at a steady rate, Sticks moaned out loud as she loved how he was banging her and she loved having their fans film them making love in the middle of the street at that moment while John's other lover, Amy, was still fingering herself while she was watching them make love. Soon, John began to the thrust into Sticks a little harder while holding her close and kissing her lovingly on the lips as he was starting to get close with his pre leaking into her womb. Feeling his pre-cum entering her pussy, Sticks was thrown over the edge as she wrapped her legs around, forcing him deeper into her pussy, and moan out loud as she began to cum hard around his cock. As he juices poured over his cock, John thrusts into her a few more times before letting out a loud moan of his own before he began to cum into her womb. Once he finished cumming, he slowly pulled out of her and kissed her on the lips once again as people zoomed in to see his cum leaking out of her pussy lips. "I love you John." she said smiling up at him as people continued to film her and take pictures.

"I love you too." he said smiling at her as he stood up and looked over at Amy, who was looking at him with a smile on her face as she had her legs open and showed him her pussy lips for him. He smiled as he walked over to her and knelt in front of her as he lined up his cock with her pussy lips before thrusting into her. This made her throw her head back and moaned out loud as she felt his cock slide into her pussy while he held her close to her, and continued to thrust into her a little harder then before as people began to film them like they did with him banging Sticks, who was watching and fingering herself softly while he continued to thrust into her a little harder then ever before. This increase of his thrusting made Amy scream out loud from the feeling of his cock entering her pussy a little harder and faster then it was moments ago as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and she looked into his eyes lovingly while she let out one final moan as she began to cum around his cock. This made John moan out loud as he thrusts into her a little harder a few more times before he began to cum into her womb. Amy moaned out loud and looked at him smiling as he smiled back down at her as she said, "I love you John."

"I love you too Amy." John said smiling as he kissed her on the lips lovingly and then turned to kiss Sticks on the lips as he said, "I love you too Sticks." Once he was done, John pulled away from them and allowed many of the people to take pictures of his cum leaking out of their pussy's. Once that was done, he helped them up to their feet and smirked as he began to rip off their clothes from their body's. Soon, both Amy and Sticks were naked in front of a lot of people blushing as John quickly sold their tern clothes to the crowd before turning to look at them in all their glory. "Let go home." he said smiling as he walked over and wrapped his arms around them while he walked off with their, smiling wide as he held both of his girls lovingly.

f

f

f


End file.
